


Sailor Iron Mouse Must Cheer Up

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Sailor Iron Mouse slouched and wandered at the same time.





	Sailor Iron Mouse Must Cheer Up

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Frowning, Sailor Iron Mouse slouched and wandered at the same time. ''Not one Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia. How is she going to punish me this time? Energy beams? Golden lightning?'' she muttered. She paused before she approached a home. 

Sailor Iron Mouse smiled after a girl painted a mouse.

 

THE END


End file.
